The Fun Host
by after-midnightmunchies
Summary: Jack Frost is a new student at Ouran Academy who falls asleep in the Third Music Room on his first day. He wakes up surrounded by gorgeous young men who suddenly claim that he's a new host? What kind of twisted dream is he trapped in? How will he manage to keep his secret hidden? Why am I asking you all of these questions? o.O
1. An Unfortunate Place to Nap

As far as first days at a new school go, Jack's would probably be marked down as the worst in history. If he was honest with himself, he should have anticipated it; from the moment he stepped foot on the campus, the troublemaking hairs on the back of his neck tingled.

Unable to get his hands on a uniform for the first day, his blue hoodie and tan skinny jeans were frowned upon by students and faculty alike. He was late to class, by several minutes, already leaving a negative impression on his first teacher. During the lunch break, he strayed into the teacher's lounge, (_cut him some slack, it was as big as the student cafeteria_), and received a lengthy lecture that he only pretended to listen to. This resulted in him being tardy going back to class, and the teachers that scolded him were not considerate enough to give him a pass. On top of all of this, he was the topic of hordes of fangirls, many of whom would not stop talking about his "accent," "gorgeous blue eyes," or "unnatural hair," even during lessons. One group went so far as to chase him into the restroom during a break!

Needless to say, by the time he had to report for gym class, he was finished. He just needed a quiet nook somewhere to rest- there was no way that he would survive the day otherwise. He could already feel frost involuntarily slipping from his fingertips.

When the classes in his hall were dismissed, he slithered into the shadows, pulling his hood up over his white hair. Slinking down the halls, he searched for a quiet room, preferably nicer than a janitor's closet or restroom, to spend the rest of the day in.

_Third Music Room._ This was the first room he came across that projected no sound, (even the libraries were loud and heavily occupied). He peered down the North Corridor, ensuring that no one was around, before pulling the handle and opening the door.

A waft of perfume and roses slapped him in the face. He retched slightly at the unexpected assault on his senses. '_What is this, a powder room?'_

Suddenly suspicious of other occupants, Jack froze, closely examining his surroundings. It was large for a music room, with a full wall of windows that gave a perfect view of the school garden. Plush maroon chairs and sofas surrounded dozens of tables draped in lace cloths. Chandeliers hung at neat intervals along the roof. _And there were roses everywhere_.

_But there was no sound._ Despite the extravagant décor, the room was apparently unoccupied.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Jack called, deciding to test his luck. As fate would have it, the room remained silent.

Slowly, he crept out of the shadows, pushing his hood from his snow white hair. _'I guess I really am alone…'_ A smirk crawled onto his face, and he cheered, leaping onto a couch.

"Finally," he sighed, nestling into a soft cushion. Before he knew it, he'd drifted into a much-needed nap.

* * *

Jack was unpleasantly awoken by a bump to the head. "Ouch," he winced, torn between rubbing the aching spot and his bleary eyes.

"Sorry," someone muttered, shifting him over their shoulder.

_Wait- over their shoulder?_ Jack's eyes flew open, and he all but flung himself out of another teen's arms. The other didn't react, simply turning toward another boy, a raven-haired megane, with a shrug.

"Ah, you're awake," he smiled, though to Jack it seemed less friendly and more menacing. He stopped writing in his notebook and sauntered over.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai, I'll take it from here," he dismissed the taller black-haired teen. Turning back to Jack, the megane offered a bow in greeting. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

Jack wondered momentarily if that was supposed to impress him. "Um, excuse me? What the heck is a host club?"

Suddenly, a blond materialized in his face, his handsome features twisted in astonishment. "Kyōya, is this the new American student?" he demanded, pointing a finger at his chest as if Jack was a mile away.

"Yes, Tamaki, he is," the megane deadpanned. He raised an eyebrow, curious of the other's response.

The blond, Tamaki, Jack assumed, held him at arms' length, cobalt eyes roaming along his body. Jack couldn't help but squirm under the unwarranted, scrutinizing gaze.

"Can I help you?" he finally asked. Steel blue eyes locked with royal blue orbs, both boys blushing and glancing away.

Kyōya sighed and pulled Tamaki off of their guest. "Apologies," he stated in a tone that said otherwise. "Tamaki hasn't learned the concept of 'personal space,' yet. I am Kyōya Ootori, second year student and vice president of this club." He nudged a still flushed Tamaki in the ribs.

The blond shook his head. "Right! I am Tamaki Suoh, second year student and president of the Ouran Host Club, though 'Host Club King' or 'Your Majesty' will do!" He struck a dramatic pose, and Jack was stunned by the sudden transition in his demeanor.

"Who calls you that?" a voice chuckled from Jack's left.

"Not even your customers call you 'King,' tono," a similar one scoffed from Jack's right.

The pale teen whirled around to face a pair of identical twins. Their amber eyes danced with mischief, and Jack felt himself smile in response.

"Hmmm, you're an interesting character," the one on his right observed.

"What're you hiding?" the other accused in an innocent tone.

"Oh, what's the point of a secret if you tell everyone? There's no fun in that," Jack winked.

The twins glanced at each other before looking beyond the American to Kyōya. "We approve," they chorused, shooting Jack a thumbs-up.

The one to his right stepped forward, extending a hand. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, and this is my brother Kaoru. We're both first years." Kaoru also stepped up, shaking Jack's other hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," Jack answered genuinely. "I have a feeling we'll get along great."

A flash of yellow shot past his eyes before he was tackled to the ground, a small figure seated on his chest.

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, third year, and this is Usa-chan!" the petit blond held up a stuffed pink bunny triumphantly.

_This kid's a third year?_ Jack's sister had been taller than the surprisingly heavy mass crushing his lungs.

"Honey-senpai! Don't kill him!" another voice scolded.

The tall black-haired boy from before lifted the pouting third year from his chest. Behind the two stood a short brunet with bright chocolate eyes. He stepped forward, offering a hand to the American still sprawled across the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, offering a timid smile. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, first year scholarship student."

Jack accepted the extended hand, trying to suppress a blush. There was something about _this one…_

He had either done a terrible job of hiding his embarrassment, or Tamaki had razor sharp vision, because there was a sudden squeal before he was, once again, tackled.

"Cuuuuuuttee!" the blond cried, swinging the other teen in his arms. "Mommy, we must adopt him!"

_Mommy?_ Jack frowned, struggling to pry himself from the exuberant teen's chokehold.

"I agree, completely," Kyōya smirked, shooting Jack a sinister look that the target couldn't help but gulp at.

"What are you crazy people talking about?" Jack finally managed to free himself, backing away so that the seven club members were all in his line of vision.

"It's a simple concept," Hikaru shrugged.

"We want you to join the Host Club," Kaoru concluded with an encouraging smile.

Jack's steel blue irises widened. "E-Excuse me?" he gasped, subconsciously taking another step back. "You only met me today! What makes you think I'm fit for your club?"

"I heard a lot of girls in my class talk about how cute you were this morning," Honey stated absently. Mori, still carrying him, hummed in agreement.

"As did we," Haruhi added. "They kept asking us if you were a new edition to the club." The twins nodded in affirmation.

"And for those reasons," Kyōya continued, "we request that you join."

Jack blanched. He certainly hadn't anticipated this on his first day. "W-What makes you think I want to be a host?" he demanded.

Tamaki giggled at his response. "What do you mean? Of course you want to be a host! What's not to love?"

Jack furrowed his brows. He'd transferred to Ouran to get away from the situation back home. His plan was to finish his schooling inconspicuously, not swarmed by fangirls every five minutes. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but it's not for me."

He whirled around, locating the door he'd entered through. He moved to make his dramatic exit.

"What a shame," Kyōya sighed. "We would've paid you. Heaven knows your sister could use the money…"

Jack's hand froze over the handle to the door. He could see the frost building up on the metal, but his emotions were spiraling too much for him to control it. "What did you say?"

"We'll pay you for your services," Kyōya elaborated. "One thousand American dollars for every customer you entertain. Considering your sister's hospital bill is roughly one hundred times that, I'd say this is a deal you can't afford to pass up." The smirk was back, his perfect teeth glinting sinisterly.

Jack didn't turn around, focused on leveling his breaths. _He could help his sister. After what he'd done, he could redeem himself…_

The frost receded from the door, and Jack sighed in relief, decision made. He spun around, a resolved expression set in his features. "Fine, I'll do it."

Tamaki clapped jubilantly, the others joining in, with the exception of the Demon King, and surprisingly, Haruhi. The brunet shot him a sympathetic look.

"This is wonderful!" Tamaki cheered, oblivious to Jack's feelings. He glided up to him and fell into another dramatic bow, taking Jack's left hand in his own and bringing it to his lips. "My son, I shall mentor you in the fine ways of being a host!"

Jack reddened and retracted his hand. "Geez, why are you people so dramatic," he muttered.

"Tell me about it," Haruhi chuckled, rolling his eyes. The others smiled fondly at him, and Jack couldn't help the grin that crawled onto his own face. _At least one of them seems sane._

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this?" Jack complained, picking at the tailored blue blazer as if it was constricting him. The twins had ambushed him in the bathroom, forcing him into a uniform that was just the right fit.

"Yep," Hikaru sang, brushing silky white locks.

"Boss's orders," Kaoru crooned, shining his new leather shoes.

"Just be glad we're not cosplaying today," they chorused, focused on their tasks.

Jack blushed at the attention, trying not to watch the two handsome teens work on him. Their movements were practiced and precise.

"Hey, how do you guys know how to do this?" he finally asked, curious and anxious of the silence.

"Our mother's a fashion designer," Kaoru explained, stepping back to admire his work.

"She taught us everything we know." Hikaru, too, moved beside his brother to examine the made-up American.

Jack fought the urge to play with his hair. "Well, how do I look?"

"Damn, we thought you looked good when you first came," Kaoru muttered.

"You are so gonna kill today!" Hikaru smirked, high-fiving his brother. "It definitely helps that the blazer brings out your eyes!"

"And the shirt brings out your hair!" Kaoru laughed.

Jack chuckled. "Thanks, guys. Do I really get to keep these? Even the shoes?"

"Of course!"

"We can't have a member of the Host Club looking unpresentable," Kyōya stated, walking in with Tamaki. The blond suddenly shot past him.

"Jack! They didn't do anything to you, did they?" The American was lifted into a surprisingly strong embrace.

The twins raised their hands in response, smiling deviously at their senpai.

"Tono, if we didn't know any better-"

"-we'd say you have a little crush on our new host."

Tamaki's face exploded into a rosy color. His widened ocean hues glanced anxiously at Jack's nonchalant face. "How dare you two say that?! I'm simply concerned about leaving my son in the clutches of you shady twins for too long, is all," he defended.

Jack shrugged, glancing at the ground. "I don't really care, either way. But hey, Tamaki, can you let me down?"

Tamaki looked reluctant, but set him down anyway. Jack straightened his collar and brushed off his blazer.

"Right, well, as amusing as Tamaki's antics are, it's almost time for us to open," Kyōya said, checking over the clipboard in his hand. "Tamaki, may I see you for a moment before we start?"

Tamaki pouted, hesitant to leave Jack's side. "Do I have to? Now?" he whined, leaning against the American.

"Don't let me get in the way of your business, _sir_," Jack smiled, moving to follow the twins out. He was already wary of Kyōya; the last thing he wanted was to get on the teen's bad side.

"We'll take good care of him until you return, boss, don't you worry," the twins smirked, wrapping their arms around the boy and leading him out.

* * *

Haruhi stood at a small kitchenette, pouring water into various tea cups. A pungent aroma flooded the room as the boiling liquid mingled with powdered coffee beans.

"Hey, is that coffee?" Jack asked, practically hovering over the other's shoulder.

Haruhi didn't even flinch, continuing to pour with a steady hand. "Yeah, would you like some?" he offered.

"Sure," Jack smiled. "But those are a lot of cups… Do you really get that many people here?" Suddenly, he was rethinking his decision.

"Most of the time we have to make more," Haruhi shrugged, "but some of the guests still prefer tea over 'commoner coffee,' as they call it."

Jack made a face. "'Commoner coffee?' Where did they get that from? Coffee's just coffee, right?"

Haruhi laughed. "Apparently rich people think otherwise. They 'grind their own expensive coffee beans' and pay thousands of yen for them." Despite his tone, Haruhi had a fond smile on his face.

"You really like these guys, don't you?"

Haruhi set the kettle down, turning to face the American fully. "Yeah, I do. They're a bunch of rich idiots, but they're not bad people. Well… I'm still on the fence about Kyōya, but they really do care- in their weird, twisted way of caring. We're something of a family." Pink lightly dusted his cheeks as he spoke, refusing to meet Jack's eyes.

Jack hummed contemplatively. _A family… that sounds nice._ He hardly noticed Haruhi grab one of the trays until he stumbled.

"Whoa, careful!" Jack lunged forward to catch him, wrapping his arms around his chest to steady him… _no wait… her?_

"Thanks," Haruhi sighed, inspecting the saucers carefully. "If I had broken one of these, Kyōya would've had my head!"

Jack was still frozen, face red. "Y-Y-You're a girl?!"

Haruhi furrowed her brows at him. "Am I really that convincing?" she chuckled. "Yeah, I'm a girl, but it doesn't matter."

Jack nodded, looking away. "I'm not saying that it matters, I just-" he glanced briefly at her chest again "-if I'd known I wouldn't have grabbed you there…" He was surprised that she hadn't reacted violently. Once in middle school, he accidentally touched a girl's chest and went home with a black eye.

Haruhi bit her lip and shrugged. "I don't really care. It's not something that I spend time thinking about."

"I can respect that," Jack smiled, meeting her large brown eyes. A moment passed between them before Haruhi became aware of the tray still in her clutches.

"Oh, I should take this to my table!"

"Please, allow me to help you," Jack offered, picking up another tray. "Where should I take this?"

Haruhi nodded in the direction of another table. "Unless Tamaki has you sitting with one of us that will probably be your table."

Jack paled, the reality of his predicament setting in. He would have to entertain the boy-crazy girls of this school.

Haruhi sensed his hesitation and smiled encouragingly. "Hey, it's not as bad as you think. If you want, I can ask Tamaki to let you sit with me today."

He didn't want to seem weak, but he couldn't deny that Haruhi's suggestion was ideal. "That would be nice," he finally answered.

"Great," Haruhi beamed. "In that case, we should probably move to the couches. I have a feeling you're going to attract _a lot_ of customers."

Jack blushed, allowing the girl to lead him to their section.

* * *

They certainly didn't call her "the natural" for nothing. Jack watched in amazement as Haruhi comfortably mingled with the oblivious girls around them. The conversation mainly consisted of simple questions, "how was your day?" being the most prominent. Haruhi would slip in a few subtle compliments as she spoke, "are those new earrings? They really bring out your eyes, princess," or "did you do something new with your makeup? You're even more radiant than usual today, dear." Even if the comment wasn't directed at them, every girl around them swooned whenever she opened her mouth.

Of course, the first topic of discussion was the new host. Jack immediately tensed when the first girl asked, "Who's your friend, Haruhi? A new host?" and all of the other girls flocked to their table to size him up.

Thankfully, Haruhi recovered for him with a dazzling smile that made even Jack blush, and a simple, "this is second year Jack Frost, and yes, my lady, as of today, he is a host."

The brunette had placed a warm hand on his back, rubbing small circles soothingly until Jack's breathing settled. "Relax," Haruhi whispered in his ear, somehow eliciting a few squeals, "they'll eat up pretty much anything you say. Just remember to compliment them every now and then."

After the initial jitters, he'd managed to keep up a steady conversation with the curious newcomers, monitored by Haruhi. He could feel other eyes on his back, probably from the other hosts.

"Jack, would you like to serve the coffee?" Haruhi asked, nudging his hand with the pot.

Jack chuckled as the full pot was all but shoved into his hand. "Are you giving me a choice?"

He didn't mean it as a joke, but the girls around them burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, Jack, you're so funny!" a few commented.

He glanced at Haruhi, perplexed, and she shot him a knowing look. Jack shrugged in response and began to pour the bitter drink into the nearby saucers.

"Jack, have you ever had commoner's coffee before?" one girl asked.

He masked the grimace on his face with a laugh. "Well, I drink it every morning, if that's what you're asking."

The girl blushed and giggled along with the others.

"Oh, that's right! You're a scholarship student, too, right Jack?" another girl piped up.

It took all of his willpower to keep the thin smile on his face. Cool air slipped past his fingertips, and he inhaled sharply to keep from releasing it.

Thankfully, Haruhi sensed his disdain for the topic and quickly changed the subject. "So, are you princesses excited for the upcoming dance?"

The small crowd around them erupted into a fit of fangirling. Jack fought the urge to cover his ears with his hands to preserve his hearing. Then again, he might as well have; it was as if the girls had momentarily forgotten his existence.

"A dance?" he asked, eyebrow raised. "That sounds fun."

Suddenly, they were on him again. Pleas for him to save a dance for each girl rained down on him.

"You will be there, right Jack?" one girl asked seriously.

Dozens of bright eyes were trained on him. Jack gulped and tugged at his collar gently.

"Well, I – um… you see –"

"He'll be there," Kyōya suddenly answered, towering behind him.

Jack's heart leaped into his throat when the Demon King spoke. His pale blue eyes stared up into cold onyx that practically laughed at his silent suffering. He could hear the deep voice croon in his ear, _'You'll be there if you know what's good for you.'_

Defeated, he looked back to the girls, eagerly awaiting his final say. "Yeah, I guess I will."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another story! This one's also coming to you from Tumblr, having been a request from _multifandom-random_.

There's a lot more to this story, so I do hope you'll stick around if you enjoyed it! I can't guarantee regular updates, but I'll do my best. ;)

Please drop a review, favorite, or follow to let me know whether you liked it, loved it, couldn't stand it, want to shoot me, etc.

You can also follow me on Tumblr or send your own request to me!


	2. Waltzing 101

"You don't know how to dance?" Hikaru snickered.

"Well it's not like I've ever had to before!" Jack retorted defensively, crossing his arms and pouting.

"We know someone else who came here not knowing how to dance," Kaoru sang, glancing over at an oblivious Haruhi. The girl's head popped up from the table she was wiping off upon hearing her name.

"I swear, if you two are up to something again, your hair won't be orange when I'm through with you!"

The twins offered her a sheepish smile before turning back to Jack.

"Well, can she dance now?" the American asked anxiously.

"Yep! Tono taught her!"

As if summoned, Tamaki suddenly materialized beside Kaoru. "What are you two up to?" he demanded, eyes scanning Jack for any bodily harm.

"Jack here just told us that he can't dance," Kaoru informed.

"So we were referring him to you," Hikaru finished.

"Have fun!" they chorused, skipping off.

Jack glared at their retreating bodies with a mixture of betrayal and liking. With a sigh, he turned to his superior, who stared at him with a small grin.

The pale teen jumped back upon meeting bright azure eyes. "You know, there is a subtle way to stare, sir!"

Tamaki draped himself over the teen, (_he's such a touchy person? Does he have any concept of personal space?_), and laughed merrily. "Oh Jack, there's no need to kiss up to me by being so formal. It would be my immense pleasure to instruct you in the fine art of dance!"

Jack choked, prying the other's arms from his shoulders. "Who says I need to dance? Can't I just stand there and talk?"

Kyōya chose that particular moment to saunter past them with a smug leer. "Nope. The ladies expect _every_ host to be available to dance with. I could teach you, at a price."

A frown immediately occupied Jack's features. "No thank you, I'd rather the bubbly blond drama queen over you."

Kyōya shrugged, unfazed, and strode off, smirk still intact. Tamaki puffed his chest victoriously before Jack's words hit him. "Wait- 'drama queen'? I'm not a _queen_, I'm a king!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes from where she sat, now nursing a cup of coffee and working on homework. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, senpai~"

The host club president pouted, his aura visibly darkening. Panicking, Jack quickly piped up, "so, are you gonna teach me how to dance, or not?"

Predictably, Tamaki perked up, grabbing the other's hands and dragging him to an open part of the room. Honey and Mori sat at a nearby table munching on cake and cookies.

"Oooh, Tama-chan! Are you teaching Jack how to waltz?" Honey inquired between bites.

"Yep!" the other blond regarded his senpai for a moment before turning back to his less-than-eager pupil. He studied the other's slouched stance and grimaced.

A loud _snap_ brought Jack to attention, and he straightened up, watching Tamaki curiously. "Why are you taking your jacket off?" he squawked nervously.

Tamaki cocked a brow at him, draping his blazer over a chair. "Why not? If I'm going to play the girl, I might as well get comfortable."

Red flooded Jack's cheeks. He'd never blushed so often before entering this room. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, I don't expect you to be the female if I'm trying to teach you the male part," the blond chuckled.

Jack spluttered nervously. "In that case, can't Haruhi just teach me?"

"The fact that I'm a girl doesn't automatically make me inclined to dance the female part," Haruhi stated bitterly, eyes never leaving her notebook.

Kyōya stifled his laughter, slipping Haruhi a high-five as he passed her. Jack glared at them both before submitting to his fate and returning his attention to an amused Tamaki.

"Right, well, let's just get this over with," he grumbled, placing his hands on Tamaki's shoulders.

"Love your enthusiasm," Tamaki smiled, "but your hands don't go there."

The white-haired teen felt his cold fingers enveloped in warm hands that guided them into position. His right hand was placed against the blond's left side, his left hand remaining clasped in the other's grip.

"Your right hand cannot be too high or too low," he instructed, moving Jack's hand up and down along his body for emphasis. "Try to clasp her shoulder blade. Her hand will fall along your right arm like so-" he placed his left hand gently on Jack's upper arm, fingertips grazing his shoulder.

"Your left hand will hold her right one, and you will hold them up at shoulder's length." Tamaki raised their hands slightly, forcing Jack to stand upright. "Don't slouch."

Suddenly, Tamaki pulled away, arms back at his sides. "Now, since you're the lead, put me into position."

Suppressing another blush, Jack stepped forward, taking Tamaki's right hand in his left and pulling him close. Their chests brushed as Jack properly situated his right hand just below Tamaki's left shoulder. The blond wrapped his hand around Jack's arm in response, a proud smile lighting up his face.

"Great job," he commended, red brightening his cheeks, "that was almost perfect! Now, we're going to move. The good thing about the waltz is its simplicity – the Left Box. The count is in three, so if you get lost, you can count to find your way again. We start with our feet together, then the lead steps forward with his left foot. That's count one."

Jack bit his lip in concentration as the blond began to move. He moved his left foot forward as Tamaki retracted his right foot, then followed his verbal guidance. After the initial introduction, Honey turned some music on for them to practice to. Jack counted the rhythm out as they began, eventually falling into a steady motion.

"That wasn't bad," Tamaki praised after running through it a few times. "You didn't step on my feet like Haruhi did."

They didn't even check for the brunette's reaction, lost in the music and dance once again. Jack didn't even realize when they began adding advanced movements until his pallid blue eyes met cerulean orbs gazing up at him from the dip he'd put the other teen in. They were both flushed and panting at the effort, their onlookers momentarily forgotten.

"Wow! Jack are you sure you've never waltzed before?" Honey applauded, Mori, Haruhi, and the twins joining in.

Jack was completely red as he righted Tamaki and moved to put some distance between them. He glanced at the blond, surprised to see an equally rosy face.

"Right, well, I'd say he's ready for the dance, right everyone?" Tamaki coughed, trying to cover his inexplicably raging emotions.

Murmurs of agreement arose in response. Jack's eyes caught the twins slipping small cameras to the smug vice president and felt the drum of his heart in his throat. His face was impossibly hot – he swore if he didn't cool himself down, he'd spontaneously combust.

"Great, I can dance! Am I dismissed now?" He needed to get away from them, and fast!

"What's the rush, senpai?" Hikaru asked innocently.

"Yeah, senpai, what kind of secrets are you hiding?" Kaoru accused brazenly.

"Ya know, you two really have a way of getting under people's skin," he muttered, crossing his arms and inching toward the door.

Haruhi finally looked up, concern crossing her features. "Jack, are you feeling okay?"

The American tugged at his collar, feeling feverish. "You know what? Now that you mention it, no, I-I think I need a break. All of that dancing just-" Having neared the exit enough to make a break for it, he bolted from the room, making a miraculously clean getaway.

* * *

Jack slammed the door to the restroom shut, quickly scoping the room out to ensure that he was alone. Wasting no time, he released a few puffs of ice, chilling the surrounding air and cooling his face.

The simultaneous drop in temperature and slight relief of tension relaxed him immediately. He'd never had to suppress his powers for so long, and the pressure that it created was stifling. _'Far worse than holding your pee in,'_ he thought bitterly. Coupled with the amount of times that club had made him blush nearly made him ill.

"I guess I'll just have to stop for breaks during lunch and before the club starts," he mumbled, icing the tiled ground beneath him. A small rsmile graced his features as his new shoes began to slide along the smooth surface.

'_Hmmm, I wonder…'_ Jack released more ice onto the floor, spreading it across the room. He crystalized the mirrors with snowflake patterns. As he skated across the room, a flurry of snow danced around him, tickling his, once again pale, face.

After a couple minutes of exercise, (he did skip P.E., after all), he settled comfortably nestled in a pile of snow.

Peace encircled him, and for a moment, he couldn't remember why he was stressed. Everything seemed perfectly-

"Jack!"

"Jack, are you in here?!"

"Is this ice?"

A resounding _thud _startled Jack, and he floated up from his resting place. _They were coming in!_

Incapable of concealing his deeds, Jack did the next best thing – concealed _himself._

The door burst open, shards of ice flying everywhere. Jack could hear their gasps of shock and… _was that delight?_

"This is incredible!" Honey cheered, reaching out from his place on Mori's shoulders to run his fingers through suspended snowflakes.

"Jack, are you in here?" Haruhi's quivering voice echoed off of the walls. The chattering of her teeth was audible.

"Oooh, is that a snowman?" Tamaki carefully made his way to the frozen mass, tongue poking out in concentration as he took measured steps across the ice.

Jack held his breath as the blond approached, eyes shut in anticipation. _'They can't find out! I can't let anyone know!'_

_Clang!_ The assembled hosts whirled around at the loud noise. Two orange-haired heads popped into the room, not even sparing a moment to awe at the unusual sight. "Um, we need a bit of help…"

Kyōya groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What am I going to have to pay for now?"

The twins didn't answer, signaling for the others to follow them. Jack released a sigh of relief as the door shut behind his reluctant blond boss.

He moved to leave his hiding place, but froze again when the door suddenly slammed open again.

"Alright, Jack, come on out," Hikaru shouted.

Kaoru let out an appreciative whistle as they sauntered into the room. He traced the patterns on a mirror with his fingertips. "Did you really make all of this?" he mumbled.

Jack exhaled, decapitating the snowman and climbing out of it. He figured if there was anyone he could potentially entrust his secret to, it would be them. They had, after all, just staged an accident to give him some privacy. If they'd wanted the others to know, they wouldn't have gone through the trouble. The question was, _why?_

Two pairs of amber eyes settled on him, and he ducked his head sheepishly. "Why'd you do that?" he inquired.

They shrugged, offering him mirrored grins.

"We're stingy-"

"And we can respect secrets."

The three stood, sharing a moment of mutual understanding. Finally, Jack smirked, wrapping an arm around each twin's shoulders and leading them out.

"I knew we were going to get along."

* * *

A/N: Slightly shorter chapter because it was broken off from the first one. Updates will probably be around two thousand words, (roughly this length), though I will definitely strive for more.

Anyway, Jack's secret is already out, (of course the twins would figure it out first), there's a dance fast approaching, and we may or may not see the appearance of a new character or two next chapter! I wonder who it might be?

As stated last chapter, please comment, follow, or even favorite if you liked it and want to see more. I am working on other stories, so the more love I get, the more I'll prioritize this one! ;)

Until the next update, _ciao~!_


	3. Meet the Vikings

'_Where are you?'_ Jack swore as he read the thirty-second missed text from Hiccup. He'd been so preoccupied with the host club that he'd forgotten to tell his friend where he'd gone. He began to compose a new message to reply with when his phone vibrated again.

'_Archery tryouts just finished, are you still here?'_ Jack sighed in relief.

'_Yeah, I'll explain why later. Where are you?'_ He quickly texted back. Hikaru and Kaoru had brought his bag to the restroom and dismissed him for the day, saying that his alibi would work better if the other hosts assumed he'd gone home. He was currently wandering the campus in the opposite direction of the club, doing his best to avoid anyone who could potentially rat him out.

'_I'm at the car. Need me to come get you?'_ Jack cracked a smile. '_The car_' was a fully equipped white stretch Hummer that belonged solely to Hiccup. When he first arrived, he had paled upon seeing the outlandish vehicle, expecting a Honda, or maybe a Subaru, (they were in Japan, after all). _Rich people…_

'_I think I can manage, just tell me where to go,' _he replied. '_I'm passing the cafeteria.'_

A series of texts containing thorough directions followed, and Jack had to run to keep up with the constant flow. He exited the building he was in and found a lot containing multiple waiting limousines and lavish cars of varying colors. He quickly scanned the rows of vehicles, but didn't see Hiccup's.

'_Do you see me?'_ the last text read. Jack quickly sent a negative response, hearing voices faintly echo from the hallway he'd just exited. _Is that the host club finally leaving?_

'_Look up, I'm waving from the sunroof.'_

Jack glanced up, shading his eyes from the glare coming off of the vehicles with one hand. True to his word, his best friend's upper body popped out of one of the limos, limbs flailing. He spotted Jack after a moment, cupping his hands around his mouth and calling out to him.

The voices grew louder, feminine giggles making the hairs on the back of the American's neck bristle. He rushed forward, glancing behind him more than in front-

_Oof!_ Suddenly, he was no longer on his feet.

"Oi, watch where yer goin'!" a heavily accented voice scolded breathlessly.

Jack shook his head. As he regained his bearings, he became aware of a hard mass supporting his body above the ground. He braced his hands on the concrete, pushing himself into a kneeling position.

"Sorry, 'mate,' didn't see ya there," he replied, immediately picking up on the other's Australian accent and mocking it. What? When opportunities arose, he wasn't one to pass them up.

From his new locus, Jack was able to observe the teen he'd barreled into, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He seemed older than him, most likely a third year, with spiked dark grey hair and jade green eyes. He had rugged features, complete with scruffy stubble framing his jaw. He wore a tight-fitting white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top buttons undone. Sleek black dress pants hugged his hips. A duffel bag sat at his side, probably containing some sports equipment.

The Aussie didn't seem impressed, standing up with a huff. "Yeah, like I've never heard that one before." He hoisted the heavy-looking bag over his shoulder effortlessly, glaring down at the American.

Jack stood as well, picking his bag back up. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta run!"

He didn't wait for a response, hurrying to Hiccup's car. The driver stood at the open door, shutting it behind him as he crawled in. Hiccup sat in the seat opposite him, forest green eyes shooting him a concerned look. Jack sighed, setting his bag down and relaxing into the velvety seats.

"Jack, I don't even know where to begin!" Hiccup groaned dramatically. "Your first day, and all I hear throughout the school day is the trouble you've gotten into. Then, after school, I can't reach you for two hours! You're lucky that I had an activity or I might've left you! On top of that, you just _ran over_ one of the toughest guys on my lacrosse team! Oh, and don't even get me started on the new clothes!" He punctuated the rant with crossed arms and a pout.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. He figured that Hiccup was over exaggerating some parts, but he couldn't deny the genuine sentiment expressed. He'd probably scared the poor boy half to death. Some best friend he was.

"Look, I'm really sorry for worrying you, Buttercup," he began, hoping that the nickname would lighten the mood. The brunet gave him an expectant look in response. "I just… I sorta fell asleep in this room that I thought was unused, but it turned out to belong to some group called the 'Ouran Host Club-'?"

Hiccup held up a hand to stop him. "Did you say, 'the Ouran Host Club'?"

Jack nodded, furrowing his brows when Hiccup's face twisted. "What happened? Did Ootori charge you for unauthorized use or something?"

The corners of Jack's mouth turned upward in knowing. "Not exactly… he gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse."

Hiccup scoffed. "What could _they_ possibly offer you?"

"A chance to fix my mistake," he muttered solemnly. "Or at least ease the burden."

Hiccup stiffened, face sober. "What do you mean?"

Jack fidgeted in his seat, the reality of the day's events finally catching up to him. "They, uh, wanted me to join, but I declined. Then Kyōya began talking about Mary's condition and how I could make enough money to completely cover her hospital bills if I hosted…"

Hiccup's mouth hung open, unable to formulate words. "So you… he just…" He paused, inhaling deeply. "How many?"

"A hundred," Jack mumbled, studying his new shoes. "Or rather, a thousand dollars for each guest that requests me."

Hiccup rubbed his temples. "I assume that you got the uniform from them, too," he quipped.

Jack frowned. "They didn't charge me for it, if that's what you're gettin' at."

The brunet suddenly jumped to his feet, surprisingly balanced for someone standing up in a moving vehicle. "Damn it, Jack, how many times did I offer to help you pay for Mary's bills? I've tried to be supportive, but you won't let me do anything! You didn't even want to borrow a set of uniform from me this morning! You'd rather accept clothes and money from complete strangers than your best friend?"

The strained question broke Jack from his stunned silence. Hiccup almost never raised his voice, not like this. But he couldn't stand to see the pained expression on his friend's face.

"You don't even recognize what you've already done for me," the American whispered, afraid of speaking any louder through the tension. His hands gripped the seat beside him, frost coating the leather. When green eyes settled on him, he continued. "Hiccup, I couldn't accept any more from you, because it wouldn't feel right. Look at what you're doing for me right now! You and your parents allowed me to move in with you guys on such short notice, paid for half of my tuition anonymously, and continue to feed me and provide a roof over my head. You gave me a crash course in Japanese in less than a month. Hell, I'm currently riding in _your _car! How could I take anything else from you? At least this way, I'm earning the pay myself. I blame myself for what happened, so please, let me take the responsibility."

Hiccup opened his mouth to argue, but immediately shut it when he met Jack's eyes. The pain reflected in ice blue orbs tore the brunet's argument to shreds. He sat back down, hanging his head in his hands. "Just… be careful, Jack. Those guys have a lot of power. They're manipulative and crazy, and you really don't want to get on their bad side. I can't even imagine what would happen if they were to find out about-"

Hiccup trailed off upon seeing the shift in Jack's face. His eyes shot out the window, and he twiddled his thumbs anxiously in his lap. Hiccup's eyes widened. "Jack, tell me you didn't!"

Jack bit his lip, still refusing to look at his friend. "Weeelllllllllllll…"

"Unbelievable!" Hiccup cried, throwing his hands up. "Your first day and you've already managed to blow your secret! Do they all know?"

Jack quickly shook his head, finally turning back to Hiccup. "Only the twins know. The others may have their suspicions, but Hikaru and Kaoru promised that they'd deal with them for me."

"Of all people, you let the twins find out! Jack, after Ootori, they're the second most manipulative of the group!"

"I trust them."

"Really? How can you trust them with something like that after only knowing them for one day?" Hiccup gave him an incredulous stare.

"Because… they remind me of myself…" Jack cracked a small smile, calming Hiccup's nerves.

The brunet took a deep breath, exhaling with a small grin. "Alright, if you trust them, then I guess it's okay. I'm sorry for overreacting, about everything," Hiccup blushed.

Jack offered him a reassuring grin. "No problem, bro. I'm sorry for making you worry so much!"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I should stop worrying so much over you. You're not the same troublemaker that slowly grew on me back in elementary school. You're more than capable of fighting your own battles now."

Jack chuckled, lightly kicking Hiccup's leg. "It's okay, _mom_, I'll always need you."

Hiccup nodded, laughing along with him. Just then, the driver rolled down the partition. "We are five minutes away, sir."

"Thank you," Hiccup dismissed politely, allowing the driver to roll the window back up. He turned back to Jack with an apologetic pout. "Looks like we won't be able to finish that movie from this morning."

Jack rolled his eyes, pulling his friend forward to ruffle his hair. "Please, you spoil me way too much. No wonder I was such a brat!"

"What do you mean, _'was,_'" the brunet teased, swatting at his best friend's hands. "Jack!"

"Welcome home, boys! How was school?" Hiccup's mother inquired as they entered the kitchen, back to them. She seemed to be pulling something from the oven.

"Fine," Jack replied simply, swiping an apple from the counter.

"I had archery tryouts today," Hiccup supplied, attempting to snatch the fruit from the white-haired boy's hands.

"Archery? I didn't know that you were interested in archery," Mrs. Haddock replied, shooting her son a smirk over her shoulder. She placed the hot dish onto the counter and removed her oven mitts with a sigh.

The Haddocks owned a chain of luxury cruises called _Viking Seas_. Their empire was practically untouchable by its competition, making the family incredibly wealthy. Despite this, Mrs. Haddock always insisted on preparing _all_ of the meals herself, including special occasions. After splitting from her husband for a chunk of Hiccup's childhood, she considered it the least she could do to make up for it.

"Dinner's ready and the table should be set," she announced, untying her apron. "Why don't you boys go change quickly?"

Jack and Hiccup nodded, racing each other up the staircase and down the right hallway. Jack tossed the scraps of his apple to Toothless, Hiccup's pet Komodo dragon, as they passed him lounging outside of his room. The giant lizard let out a noise of gratitude as he gobbled up the fruit.

Upon reaching his room, Jack immediately tossed his bag onto his desk chair. He rummaged through his drawers for a moment, pulling a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt. He swiftly changed into the comfortable attire, relieved that the Haddocks didn't care about dressing up within their own home.

He emerged from his room at the same time as Hiccup. The brunet wore a pair of checkered shorts and a black jersey with the number three, his last name above the number on the back.

"It's from my middle school lacrosse team," Hiccup explained when he caught his friend staring.

Walking in sync to the dining room, the two chatted about some TV show that apparently _everyone_ was talking about at school, Hiccup scooping Toothless into his arms as they passed his room again. Already seated at the table were Hiccup's parents and his father's best friend.

"Gobber!" Hiccup called in surprise as they entered. "I wasn't aware that you were joining us for dinner."

The heavy-set man fixed the two teens with a large smile, standing to greet them. "Ah, can't yer godfather pop in every once and awhile to surprise ya?"

Jack smiled politely as Hiccup gave Gobber a hug, moving forward to shake his hand afterward.

"Gobber, you remember Jack, don't you?" Stoick asked, gesturing to the white-haired teen.

Gobber's grey eyes lit up, his smile widening. "Of course I do! But I haven't seen him in about four years! What brings ya to Japan? Visiting yer best friend?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, offering a sheepish grin. "Well I kinda got into a bit of trouble back home, and the Haddocks were gracious enough to let me move in with them until things get settled."

Gobber released a hearty chuckle, patting Jack on the back with his right hand. "Ah, still a wee devil, I see."

They all took their seats, Stoick speaking a quick blessing over the meal. Two butlers emerged from the kitchen, serving the food that Valka had prepared.

"So, Gobber, what brings you here? I haven't seen you in a few months," Hiccup commented, bringing a piece of lamb to his lips.

"Right, I've been busy with setting up the South American line of cruises," Gobber explained, taking a sip of his beer. "I have business to discuss with your parents, so I decided to pop in for dinner."

"Pop in indeed," Valka muttered, rolling her eyes. "Fortunately for you, I overcooked today and had food to spare."

"And as always, it tastes amazing, Val," Gobber complimented, shooting the brunette a wink.

"It really is delicious," Jack agreed with a large smile.

"Thank you." Valka returned the smile, taking a sip of her wine. Placing the glass back down, she turned to her son. "Now, what was this about archery tryouts today?"

Stoick raised a brow in interest, attention also fixed on his son. "Archery? I thought you were doing lacrosse again."

"I am," Hiccup established, a soft pink dusting his cheeks, "but I also wanted to try out for the archery club. I don't have to compete, and I'm already approved for lacrosse since I played last year, so it won't get in the way of anything."

Stoick and Valka shared a look before nodding their approval. "If you need archery lessons or anything, just let us know," Valka stated.

"How was your day, Jack?" Stoick asked politely. "And don't just say 'fine.'"

"It was good," Jack replied smartly, unable to disguise his grin.

Hiccup and Gobber chuckled, Valka suppressing a giggle of her own. "That's great to hear, but what made it good?" she inquired.

"I, er… joined a club, as well," he managed to get out.

Valka's eyes brightened and she clapped approvingly. "Oh that's wonderful, Jack! Your first day and you've already managed to join a club!"

Stoick and Gobber each shot him a thumbs up and a smile. Jack felt a warm feeling pool in his gut. The Haddocks were well aware of the trouble that he'd escaped from, and the encouragement that they continued to give him didn't cease to touch him.

"Thank you," he answered solemnly, a smile stretching his lips for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**A/N:** #notdead ...What do you mean that only works for Sherlock?

Seriously, though, I am soooo sorry for not updating this in two months! If you follow me or looked at my story list, you probably saw that I was still uploading stuff and wondered why I wasn't updating this. All I can say is _gomenasai_! *attempts to bow and whacks head on laptop*

Not to worry; the otp weeks are over for now and I am determined to see this story through to whatever end comes! I will not let it die out, no matter how much school work I neglect in the process! (Honestly speaking, I am fairly behind on my school work, so updates may be this random until summer, but rest assured, I will not give up on the story)

Just some text notes here:

\- I poked around and found that most people prefer the name "Mary" for Jack's sister, (as do I now).

\- Hiccup's full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, so I'm using that last name for his family.

\- Knowing what Jack has escaped from, (which will be explained in detail later in the story), I feel that Hiccup and his parents would be super encouraging and protective of him.

I'm not making anymore promises regarding updates, but I will try to update sooner than two months. If you feel that I am taking too long, feel free to flood my PM or Tumblr inbox, (because sometimes I'm just being lazy).

Thank you so much for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews that this story has gotten so far! Hopefully I haven't lost you guys yet! 3


	4. F is for Foes?

"Jack, you came back!" Tamaki exclaimed, throwing his arms dramatically around the American.

Jack rolled his eyes, gently patting the blond head nestled against his chest. "Of course I came back. What did I do to make you think otherwise?"

"You mean, besides rushing out of the club room and disappearing, yesterday?" Kyōya asked, brow raised.

"He didn't _disappear_," Hikaru scoffed, sliding up to Jack's left.

"We told you that we found him in a bathroom downstairs puking his guts out into a toilet," Kaoru reminded, appearing on Jack's right.

"And we sent him home for the day," they finished, arms crossed pointedly.

"Oh, that's right!" Honey nodded from atop Mori's shoulders. "They did say that!"

"Right. They also broke a full tea set yesterday playing some stupid game," Kyōya grumbled.

"Hey, it's not our fault that your china is so delicate," Hikaru sneered.

Jack glanced over at Kaoru, receiving a quick wink. _Ah, so that's what they did to cover for me._ He felt a proud smile crawl to his lips.

Tamaki finally released Jack, placing his hands on his shoulders firmly. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked seriously.

The white-haired teen was momentarily speechless at the sudden concern glaring at him through royal blue eyes. _How does he shift character so easily?_

Remembering that he had yet to answer, he cleared his throat before replying, "Yeah, I think it was just something I ate. I didn't recognize any foods at lunch, yesterday, so I just took what looked good. I guess my stomach just didn't react well to it, but I'm better now."

He caught the twins flashing him two thumbs up behind Tamaki's scrutinizing gaze. The blond considered his explanation before nodding.

"Of course! Your commoner palette is not used to our cuisine! The same thing happened once to Haruhi; it makes perfect sense!" He paused his dramatics to give Jack a genuine smile. "I'm glad that you're feeling better. Why don't you eat with us from now on?"

Jack's cheeks tinted pink, and he was thankful for the distraction that Haruhi's sudden entrance made. The brunette burst through the club doors, not even triggering the gust of rose petals, three large boxes piled high in her hands. She staggered over to a table, depositing her load with a huff.

"Are those the costumes for today?" Kyōya asked, not even glancing up from his notebook.

Haruhi visibly gritted her teeth. "Yes; and if you knew they were coming, it wouldn't have killed you to send some help."

"I knew that you could handle it," the black-haired teen shrugged, glasses glinting wickedly.

"Damn rich people," Haruhi muttered, moving to unpack the boxes.

"What was that?" Kyōya asked, clicking his pen menacingly. The corners of his mouth were upturned just slightly.

Haruhi bristled. "I said, 'I love my job,'" she offered with false enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because I'm adding a few more customers onto your debt," Kyōya sang, scribbling a note into his black book before snapping it shut.

Jack watched the entire exchange in silence, walking up to a deflated Haruhi's side as Kyōya departed. Haruhi glanced at him before prying the boxes open and examining their contents. While he didn't want to bother her, something was on Jack's mind, and he had to ask.

"What was that about a debt that Kyōya mentioned? Is that why you're really here?"

Haruhi nodded, lifting a jacket from the box and folding it neatly. "It's how I started out, yes. I was looking for somewhere quiet to study, stumbled into the club room, knocked over an eight million yen vase, and fell in debt to the host club. I hated having to do it at first. I only wanted to work on my studies here, not become a servant to some snooty rich kids. Thinking that I was a boy, they made me a host, and I thought that my life was ruined. But then…" she trailed off as she picked another suit from the box and draped it over her arm.

"But then…?" Jack prompted gently.

A soft smile graced the brunette's features, and she turned to face the other teen fully. "But then I got to know them, got to see where they were coming from, and I didn't mind anymore. It became fun. When I reached the point where my debt was repaid, they offered me a choice of whether to continue or not. I decided to continue, but I don't technically owe them anything anymore. Kyōya just likes to hold that over my head… even though I get enough regular customers to pay off whatever expenses they need to make for me. They're really not bad guys, though."

Her response surprised Jack, but he couldn't fight the smile on his face that mirrored Haruhi's. "I can tell."

Haruhi nodded in agreement, turning back to the boxes. "Oh, that reminds me! Today we're cosplaying as military servicemen, as recommended by Renge-"

"Who?" Jack interrupted, raising a brow. Was she one of the regular customers that he hadn't met yesterday?

Haruhi gave him a puzzled look. "You didn't meet-" suddenly her eyes lit up. "Oh, that's right, she was home sick yesterday!"

As if in response to Haruhi's exclamation, a female cackle resounded through the room, followed by a quake in the floor. Jack's eyes widened, and he grasped onto the table in a panic. Startled blue eyes watched a large panel in the floor slide open, and a multi-level platform rise out of it. Atop it sat a girl with long light brown hair dressed in the standard yellow girls' uniform. She beamed at him, standing and gracefully approaching him.

"You must be the new host that Kyōya told me about," she giggled, shaking his hand. "I'm Renge Houshakuji, first year and exchange student from France." Her expression suddenly became serious as she scanned the American teen.

Jack tried not to shuffle under the unwarranted gaze, keeping a steady smile and even offering a wink when she stopped in front of him again and met his eyes. "Like what you see?"

Renge chuckled. "I do indeed, Mr. Frost. You seem to me like… the 'fun' type!" She snapped her fingers, smile wide. "That's it! That's exactly the angle that we've been missing! Sure, the twins have their mischievous streak going for them, but you're like a cross between that, Tamaki's princely charm, and Haruhi's natural charisma! It's exactly what we need!"

Jack nodded along dumbly, looking to Haruhi for elaboration. The other host simply shrugged, turning back to the boxes in front of her.

"Like I was saying, Renge proposed we cosplay as military servicemen. Tamaki wasn't sure which branch you wanted since you left so suddenly yesterday, so you may choose from any of the ones in this box." She slid the bottom box over to him, picking up the others. "Let me know which you decide on when I get back. I'm going to hang the rest of these up for later."

Jack raised a brow, cautiously lifting the cardboard and peering into the box. A neatly folded stack of costumes nearly popped from their compressed state. He gingerly removed one after the other, wary of the detailing and obviously lavish fabric, and set them on the table. There was a uniform for every branch in every available color, and he had no doubt that they were authentic.

"Let's see what we've got here…" His eyes scanned the row of clothing. He could feel Renge peering over his shoulder.

With a sigh, he turned to the brunette, who was bouncing on her heels with excitement. "Do you have a suggestion?" he asked. "I'm completely clueless here."

Renge wasted no time in grabbing an informal navy blue Koukuu Jieitai uniform and thrusting it into his arms. The top consisted of a short-sleeved button up with a patch on each sleeve and medals covering the left breast. The bottom was a pair of pleated slacks, complete with a black leather belt. "The navy will complement your ice blue eyes and white hair without making you look too pale, like the black would, or wash you out like the white would."

Jack had to admit that the explanation made a lot of sense. "Thanks," he smiled, bringing a flush of pink to the other's cheeks.

"Oh, it was nothing," she replied, busying herself with packing the other clothes away. "Why don't you go hang that up and head to class? I'll take the rest of the uniforms to Haruhi."

Jack nodded, chuckling as he walked away. Were the girls at this school really that easy to mess with?

* * *

Jack almost dreaded when class was dismissed for lunch. He recalled Tamaki's offer that morning, but wasn't sure if he wanted to test its sincerity. He wasn't rich or notable like they were, after all. The last thing he wanted was to create a scene.

With a sigh he moved to sit at an empty table, wishing that Hiccup didn't have archery practice during lunch.

Hefting his bag onto the table, he rummaged through it for the lunch that Valka had prepared for him that morning. _"I don't want you eating something that you could have a reaction to!"_ she'd scolded when he tried to argue.

The white-haired teen fished out a take-out style box and a pair of chopsticks. Using chopsticks was one of the first lessons Hiccup had taught him upon moving to Japan.

He easily picked up a piece of orange chicken coated in brown rice, lifting it to his mouth. The first grain of rice had just touched his bottom lip, when-

_Crash! _The table lurched and the American suddenly found himself covered in food. He winced when he shifted, feeling some of the sauce from his meal soak into his pants.

"Oops, sorry _mate_! Didn't see ya there!" a familiar voice cackled above him. Jack glared up, meeting a pair of menacing jade eyes shaded by dark grey bangs.

Jack didn't reply, prompting the Australian student to continue. "I really am sorry, ya know. This is _my_ table, so I didn't expect to find someone sitting here."

Aware of the crowd gathering, Jack released a dry chuckle. "No worries, _mate_! I guess this makes us even after I knocked you down yesterday. How's your ass feeling? I didn't break the stick caught up in it, did I?"

A few gasps and anxious murmurs consumed the audience. A jade eye twitched in annoyance before the owner's face twisted into a smirk.

"Oops! Looks like I missed a spot!" he picked up his own tray and dumped it on Jack's head, defiling his snow white hair with vegemite, gravy, and caviar. Pieces of bread stuck to his cheeks, and spaghetti and steak rolled down his chest and back.

Jack plucked a stray noodle from his head, slurping it obnoxiously. "Hmm, strange taste you've got here. I was wondering what that smell was on you yesterday."

"You've got a lotta nerve, new kid!" The grey-haired teen towered over the American, who remained seated with a defiant look. "What's yer name?"

"Frost," the white-hair teen replied coolly. "Jack Frost. And to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"E. Aster Bunnymund," the other growled in annoyance, balling his fists.

"'E. Aster?' As in, 'Easter'? Like the 'Easter Bunny'?" Jack snorted. "Then again, you're not really graceful like a bunny, you're more like an awkward kangaroo!"

Jack burst into a fit of laughter, getting much of the crowd to join in. Aster visibly shook with rage.

Before he could react, Jack was suddenly in the air, collar balled up in the Aussie's fist. "I'm gonna make ya regret sayin' that!"

Jack reflexively grasped onto Aster's hand, feet hovering a few inches off the ground. He bit his lip to contain the urge to use his powers to break the hold. Yet, in spite of his position, he couldn't help but make one more jab. "Do your worst, Peter Cottontail!"

Aster released a cry of rage, punching Jack in the gut with his other fist. The white-haired teen's eyes widened in shock, and he spluttered as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Aww, can't take what ya dish out?" Aster mocked, moving his fist for another blow.

Too quickly for him to react, a spoonful of mashed potatoes landed smack in the Australian's face. The unexpected shot forced the teen to release his grip on the American, allowing Jack to drop to his feet and retreat a couple of yards.

All eyes scrambled to find the source of the mashed potato rocket, finally settling on the Hitachiin twins, who each held a loaded spoon poised to strike. Haruhi stood next to them, holding a tray of food that they were no doubt getting their ammo from. Jack moved to approach them, but was engulfed in a warm, possessive embrace.

"Jack, my dear son!" Tamaki cried, nuzzling the paler teen's food-stained cheek. "Why didn't you come sit with us like I asked? You had me worried sick! Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Oh, you're covered in food! Mommy!"

Kyōya materialized beside them, scanning Jack quickly before whispering something to Tamaki. The blond gave him a nod, scooping Jack into his arms bridal-style.

"Wha- hey! Tamaki, I can walk, you know!" Jack cried indignantly, face completely red. He was suddenly reminded of the layers of food staining his clothes and still dripping down his body. "Tamaki! Put me down! You'll get dirty!"

"Shh, it's okay," Tamaki replied soothingly, stroking Jack's mangled locks. "Let me take care of you."

Jack was aware of several squeals of delight from the gathered students as Tamaki carried him out, Haruhi and the twins trailing a little ways behind. As he glanced back, he caught sight of Kyōya up in Aster's face, and wondered faintly what the black-haired Demon King was up to. But then Tamaki shifted him into a more comfortable position, and he found himself not caring anymore.

* * *

"There we go! All better!" Tamaki cheered, and the twins exchanged a pair of high-fives as the three admired their work. Haruhi had waited outside while they stripped Jack of his soiled uniform, then took the clothes to wash without complaint. Tamaki had called Honey and Mori, who had been napping and eating respectively in the club room, and had them bring in an extra set of clothes.

"My hair is white again!" Jack stepped up to the mirror, astonished at how clean he looked after only a pack of wipes and a quick shampoo in the sink. His eyes then landed on Tamaki's reflection, catching sight of the stains on his blazer. "Oh, but what about you?"

Tamaki smiled at his concern, removing the soiled jacket and folding it over his arm. "No worries, Jack. I have a spare in the club room."

Jack nodded, following the trio out of the restroom and up to their room. "By the way, thank you for what you did back there."

The American nearly bumped into the three as they stopped abruptly, each fixing him with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly self-conscious, Jack stumbled over his words as he tried to elaborate. "It's just that, you've only known me a day, and I practically blew you off yesterday, too; yet you put yourselves out there to stick up for me."

Tamaki furrowed his brow. "Of course we did."

"What, do you think we were just going to let him beat you up?" Hikaru huffed, crossing his arms.

"You're a host now, and no one messes with the Host Club!" Kaoru agreed with a firm nod.

"And we care about you," Tamaki finished. He wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, smile widening as the paler teen's cheeks colored.

_So this is what Haruhi meant when she called them- er- _us_, a family._ That was a wonderful thought, Jack decided as they reached the club room.

The twins held the door open for them, the expected gust of perfume and rose petals greeting them. What they hadn't counted on, though, was the brunette seated on Tamaki's "throne," as he liked to call it.

"Well, well, well," Renge crooned dramatically. "It would seem that our newest edition has already met a foe!"

_A foe?_ Jack wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"Renge! Get off of my throne!" Tamaki cried, flailing his arms at her as if shooing a bird.

"No, I thought we agreed that before or after club hours, Kyōya and I were allowed to use your chair, too!"

"When did we agree on that?!"

"Hmm… maybe you missed that meeting…"

"Renge!"

"The point is," Renge continued, ignoring Tamaki's complaints, "you-" she pointed a finger at Jack "-have just made a mortal enemy! We can definitely use this to our advantage! Oh, I'm so proud!"

"Whoa there! I wouldn't go so far as to call him my 'mortal enemy,' per se…" Jack trailed off once he realized that no one was listening to him anymore. It looked like things were about to get a lot more complicated for him.

* * *

**A/N:** What's this? A new chapter? *le gasp*

I meant to post this for Easter Weekend, but I couldn't figure out how to end it until today, then some unforeseen deaths occurred and... yeah, sorry!

Anyway, I'm sorry that Bunny is kinda (really) OOC in this, but I needed a good antagonist for Jack. Of course, this doesn't mean that a couple of the Host Club's enemies won't return...

Oh, and in response to the question regarding Jack's love interest: *maniacal laughter* Just kidding! Originally, Jack was supposed to be with either Hiccup or Bunny, but I just love the idea of him being with one of the hosts, too, so... I've decided to let the people (that's you folks) decide! I will be putting a poll up as soon as this chapter is posted, and it'll basically be open until the last chapter of the story (which is a ways off from here). Since I don't have much of this mapped out, and to give you more incentive to vote, I'll write more interaction between Jack and whoever has the most votes at the time.

As always, thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! Those email notifications that I get really make my day!

See you next chapter! x3


	5. The Art of Entertainment

The students had been polite enough to leave him alone about the cafeteria incident for the rest of class. The teachers had also remained quiet about it, though he did receive a couple of incredulous and displeased looked from some of the staff as he made his way toward the club room.

The twins had shown him a small unused utility closet near Music Room #3 that he could use instead of rushing to find an empty restroom. When he asked about how they'd found it, he was rewarded with a pair of blushes and the key, told that he was free to have the room. He was incredibly grateful as he slipped into the room, immediately cooling its temperature with a burst of frost.

He decided to dress the room up a bit, (it was _his _now, after all), and spent a few minutes crafting a sofa, coffee table, and chandelier. Satisfied with his quick work, and thankfully relieved of the day's tensions, he slipped out, locking the door and pocketing the key.

He entered the club room to find Hikaru and Kaoru lounging on one of the couches, practicing their routine for the day. They were already dressed, Hikaru in a red Rikujou Jietai combat uniform with slashes in the pants legs and a rip across the abdomen. Kaoru's uniform was a white version of his brother's, only with small patches of dirt streaked across it instead. Upon closer inspection, Jack realized that the torn fabric and dirt were all manufactured, and that the twins had devised an entire drama for their characters.

"Okay, once more, like we practiced," Hikaru instructed, receiving a nod from Kaoru.

The elder draped himself across his brother's lap. He closed his eyes and inhaled, face morphing to one of pain. He brought a shaky hand to his chest, which Jack noticed had a splotch that was a darker shade of red.

Kaoru's eyes welled up with tears, lower lip quivering as he spoke. "H-Hikaru! Damn it, why did you do that!" he sniffled. "Why did you take that bullet for me?"

Hikaru lazily blinked at his twin, reaching out with red-stained fingers. When he managed to grip Kaoru's fingers, he brought them to his cheek. Kaoru took the hint and began tracing gentle patterns along the smooth skin.

"I… couldn't let you… get hurt," Hikaru wheezed, a cough punctuating his statement.

The younger shook his head angrily. "Seeing you hurt like this is worse than any other pain I could've faced!" Kaoru insisted. "Hikaru, I can't imagine being without you!"

Jack watched the scene unfold in amazement. Sure, the lines and overall context were incredibly cliché, but he had to admit that the twins had some serious acting talent. It was no wonder that they consistently had dozens of guests.

When they wrapped up their act they turned to Jack expectantly.

"What?" the American asked, confused.

"How was it?" the pair asked in unison, shooting him knowing looks.

Jack choked on air. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on," Hikaru chuckled.

"You really think we didn't know you were watching?" Kaoru smirked. "You weren't exactly subtle."

The color that came to Jack's normally pale cheeks answered for him. The twins broke into raucous laughter, clutching their stomachs and rolling around on the couch.

Jack crossed his arms, trying to suppress his blush. "Alright, alright, you can stop," he grumbled. "It's not that funny."

It took the twins a moment to relax, chests heaving. "Sorry," Kaoru grinned, looking completely unapologetic.

"But seriously," Hikaru raked his clean hand through his wild hair, "what did you think? Bosanova might join us today, so we'll hopefully have a villain for this scene too."

'_Bosanova? What kind of name was that? Was he another host?'_ Jack wondered, unsure of which question to voice first.

Kaoru seemed to read his mind, as he explained. "Kasanoda-senpai, or 'Bosanova,' as Hikaru and I call him, is Mori-senpai's 'apprentice,' so to speak. Sometimes he stops by after school and serves as a host. We haven't seen him lately, though…"

"I think he said something about having 'family business to attend to,'" Hikaru supplied in a bored tone.

"Whatever the reason, Kyōya mentioned something about him visiting this week. He has a really villainous aura about him that we usually use when we role play like this."

Jack nodded along, less confused, though not entirely sated. Before he could ask, Hikaru interrupted him.

"Enough about that guy, what did you think? Haruhi or Renge usually gives us feedback, but neither of them are here yet. Besides, an original response would be nice."

Jack scratched the back of his head anxiously. He was afraid to give the wrong answer, uncertain of the criticism the twins expected. It wasn't like he was knowledgeable on twincest!

"Uh… Well… Your acting really sells it; I wouldn't change anything there," he finally answered honestly. The smiles and nods that he received encouraged him to continue. "And while the lines are kinda cliché, I think they'll work very well with this type of crowd." Again, the truth- the girls that visited the host club were incredibly gullible and total suckers for a sob story.

"That was the idea," Kaoru confirmed.

"We learned pretty early that cliché makes a killing," Hikaru agreed.

Jack nodded. He'd noticed it, as well; Haruhi knew just how to spin stories to elicit the right reaction. "Just make sure that you have a villain… the scene might look a bit too ridiculous without one."

"Roger that!" The two saluted, bringing a smile to the American's face as he turned to leave.

'_Now then, where do I get dressed?'_ he mused, eyes scanning the large room.

"Jack, over here!" Honey waved the white-haired teen over to a side door that he hadn't noticed yesterday. "You can change in here," he stated, "Mori and I just finished, so it's all yours!"

The short blond was dressed in a formal black Kaijou Jieitai uniform, his taller cousin sporting a white version. Their tops were similar to his, though they were long sleeved and coupled with a pair of white gloves. Honey's bangs were also swept up, and Jack caught sight of two caps, one white and one black, in Mori's hands.

With a nod, Jack slipped into the room, finding a body-length mirror and an open curtain. He slid the pink fabric across the rail to give himself some privacy, already aware of _some_ hosts' tendencies to disregard personal space.

His selected uniform hung on a rail, freshly starched and ironed. He shrugged off his blazer and pants, placing them neatly on the floor. He'd didn't see an extra hangers, so he'd use the ones currently holding up the uniform once he was finished changing.

He ran a hand over the stiff pants, admiring the lavish material. Hiccup's finest suit wasn't even this fancy, not that the brunet was into extravagant clothes to begin with. He himself certainly hadn't dreamed of even touching such pricey fabric in his life, and yet here he was, about to put it on.

Just as he unclipped the pants from its hanger, the curtain jerked aside violently. Startled, Jack's ice blue eyes followed the calloused hand still holding the fabric up to its owner: a rather tall, muscular young man, (it was questionable whether or not he was still a teenager), with shoulder-length scarlet hair pulled away from his face to expose rugged features. His dark red eyes framed by bags glared at him menacingly. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he roared.

Jack released a rather unmanly scream as he scrambled to cover his lower half up, cursing his decision to wear briefs instead of boxers that day. "Who am I?" he retorted indignantly, ignoring his burning cheeks. "Who the hell are you? Did your mother never teach you to knock first?"

The door behind the redhead burst open, presumably at the sound of Jack's screech, and Mori entered, calming as he observed the scene.

"Mori-senpai!" the brutish student exclaimed in surprise. "I was just kicking out this-"

"He is a host," Takashi calmly interrupted, grey eyes scanning Jack for bodily harm. He walked over to the American, standing in front of him protectively. "His name is Jack, and he started yesterday."

The other teen's eyes widened, and his cheeks tinted pink. "I'm sorry! No one tells me anything," he quickly apologized.

Jack nodded, feeling his heart rate return to normal. "It's alright. I don't expect everyone to know about me already. Though, word to the wise: you might want to ask before giving someone a heart attack."

The redhead's expression relaxed. He stepped forward carefully, extending a hand. "I'm Ritsu Kasanoda."

"Ah, the twins mentioned that you might be dropping by!" Jack smiled amicably, reaching around Mori and shaking the offered hand. "Now if you don't mind, I was kinda in the middle of something here…" He gestured to his state of dress, receiving a sheepish nod.

"Right! Again, very sorry about that!" Kasanoda backed out of the room, pulling the curtain shut as he went.

Jack sighed and turned to Mori, who was still standing just in front of him. "And thank you for clearing that up. I was afraid that guy was going to eat me!"

Takashi smiled, ruffling Jack's hair. "Don't mention it. The look you gave reminded me of Mitsukuni when he first met Kasanoda; only you didn't burst into tears."

Jack swatted at the older teen's hands playfully. "Are you saying that I looked like a scared little kid?"

The raven-haired teen chuckled. "Something like that…"

Jack rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Whatever, big guy; just let me get dressed."

Mori nodded, slipping past the sheet and out the door. When he heard the door shut, Jack rushed to get dressed, wary of wrinkling his costume.

He inspected himself in the mirror, combing his unruly hair with his fingers. The suit hugged his hips and made him look taller and more muscular. As Renge had explained, the color also complimented his skin tone, hair, and eyes beautifully.

He exited the room, only to find Mori standing guard outside.

"Just in case anyone else wandered in," the taller teen had explained with a slight blush. Jack couldn't help but smile at the action.

* * *

"Jack, don't forget your hat!" Haruhi came trotting over to him in a black Koukuu Jietai uniform, holding out a navy blue hat for him.

"Aww, do I really have to wear this?" He groaned at the prospect of covering his gorgeous hair.

"Just for the introduction, then once you're settled at your table, you may do whatever you want with it," the brunette explained, setting her own hat atop her head.

Jack pouted, but did as instructed, nestling the hat onto his soft white locks. He made sure to keep his bangs visible, styling them slightly to the right.

"Alright everyone, we have one minute!" Kyōya warned, herding everyone toward the double doors.

Jack took his place between Haruhi and Hikaru, the latter leaning his elbow on his shoulder. The American glanced at the redhead, only to find him striking a pose with his twin.

"Okay, doors are set to open in ten seconds," Kyōya instructed.

Jack counted down mentally, as did everyone else. As soon as he hit one, the doors opened automatically, a sea of girls gathered behind them.

The hosts bowed in unison, placing their right hands over their hearts. "Welcome, princesses! It's an honor to serve you."

Deafening squeals followed as the club's cosplay was revealed to the ladies. Then, as if rehearsed, they broke off into groups, following a host or pair of hosts to a table. Jack simply moved to seat himself, unaware of the girls trailing him.

As he sat down at the table, he was surprised to find five girls joining him. He recognized them from the large group that he and Haruhi had entertained the day before.

"O-Oh, hi there, princesses. I didn't notice you follow me." He blushed and offered a sheepish grin, which the five found incredibly endearing.

"Aww, Jack! You're so adorable!"

"You look so cute in your uniform!"

"Do you mind if we sit with you today?"

The last question caught Jack off guard. "Of course I don't mind, princess! Who am I to refuse such lovely company?"

The blushes and squeals that followed assured Jack that he'd said the right thing. He glanced around and caught Tamaki's approving gaze, cheeks reddening at the praise.

He suddenly became aware of the article still on his head, removing the uncomfortable weight and receiving a couple of awed gasps when he fluffed out his hair with his hand. Brow raised, he looked back at the girls, who were staring at his hair with wide eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked nervously.

"No," one replied shyly. "We just really like your hair."

Jack smiled charmingly at that. "Thank you, princess, but yours is much lovelier."

The girl blushed an almost unhealthy shade of red in response. He caught the one beside him eying his hat, and he picked it up and offered it to her.

When she tried to refuse, he leaned in closer, whispering near her ear. "Between you and me, it would look a lot better on you. Trust me."

The girl gulped and nodded, allowing the white-haired teen to fix the hat atop her wavy blonde locks. The others watched in awe, then begged for the same treatment, to which he was more than happy to grant.

Reassured of the job he was doing, Jack began serving tea and little cakes from the cart beside him. The girls engaged him in small talk, becoming more comfortable and friendly around him. Time passed quickly, and Jack realized that he was actually having fun.

They paused their conversation when the twins began their great stunt, having dragged Kasanoda in to be their villain after all. Ritsu held a fake gun aimed at Kaoru, whose exaggerated movements revealed him to be unarmed.

"Any last words?" Kasanoda demanded, though his acting left something to be desired, in Jack's opinion. His appearance did fit the character, as the twins had anticipated.

"I just wish that I could've said goodbye to my dear brother," Kaoru sighed wistfully, rubbing at his eyes.

Kasanoda made a move like he was firing the gun, but at the last second, Hikaru jumped in front of his twin, "firing" a gun of his own. Kasanoda fell back onto the ground as Hikaru landed gracefully in Kaoru's arms.

The scene unfolded in the same manner that Jack had witnessed earlier, with Kaoru crying over his "dead" lover's body and kissing his cheek. He glanced around, noticing that all of the girls, including the ones at his own table, were either in or near tears at the spectacle. Suddenly, Hikaru's body stirred, and he slowly sat up in Kaoru's lap, wiping a tear from his twin's cheek.

"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru asked uncertainly, voice cracking with a sob.

"Like I could ever leave you," the older twin croaked, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck as their audience erupted into applause and cheers.

"Do they do this a lot?" Jack inquired of the girl closest to him.

"Yes," she confirmed, sniffling slightly. "And they always manage to deliver a moving performance."

"What did you think of it, Jack?" the girl opposite him asked, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Five pairs of eyes fell on him expectantly. Jack tugged at his collar, anxious again. "I thought that it was very realistic," he lied with a convincing smile. "The chemistry between them really brought the scene to life."

"Maybe you should do one with them!" the girl to his right suggested with a bright grin.

Jack's eyes widened as the others voiced agreements. Sure, he thought that the way the twins concocted the scene was pretty cool, but he never saw himself doing one.

"Please, Jack?"

_Oh dear, they're begging now!_ Panicked, Jack raised his hands and offered a smile. "How about I talk to them about it and see?"

The girls readily agreed, pacified with his answer, and Jack exhaled in relief, moving to serve more tea as their conversations resumed.

* * *

"Thank you for your company today, princesses. I hope I'll see you again tomorrow!" Jack bowed and kissed the hand of each girl as they left his table, receiving giggles and shy promises of return.

As he waved them off, Kyōya approached him, pen and notebook in hand. "Congratulations, Jack. You managed to successfully entertain your first guests and make $5,000 today," he stated in a monotonous voice. He pulled a party horn from his pocket and blew it unceremoniously. "Woohoo."

Jack raised a brow, more concerned than anything. "Uh… thanks?"

The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes. "Trust me, that whole thing was Tamaki's idea. It was the only way that I could dissuade him from throwing you a party."

"Well you don't have to make a party sound like a bad thing," Jack quipped, crossing his arms.

"Please, I was doing you a favor," Kyōya scoffed. "That party would've come out of your pay. And knowing Tamaki, it would've been expensive."

Jack winced as Kyōya left with a smug grin. _Did that guy ever take a break?_

"Hey Jack! Congrats on your first guests!" Haruhi greeted, already changed into her school uniform again. She caught his lingering gaze on the Demon King and giggled. "Kyōya come to shove your debt in your face, again?"

Jack looked at her with wide eyes, and she held a hand up to stop him from asking. "You get used to it."

Jack simply nodded in response, following Haruhi to a table, where she'd left her bag. "Heading home now?"

"Yeah," she replied absentmindedly, taking a book out. When she saw Jack look at it curiously, she offered it to him. "For reading on the bus home."

Jack studied the cover, turning the book over and flipping through a few pages. "Hmmm, never really pegged you for a romance enthusiast."

Haruhi blushed, accepting the book back. "I-It's not like I usually read these. Honey recommended it to me, practically shoved it in my face, and I couldn't say 'no.' N-Not that it's a terrible book; it's actually not that bad. I-I mean-"

Jack couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him. He raised his hands to spare her of her nervous rambling. "No worries, Haruhi."

The brunette nodded, turning to gather her bag in an attempt to hide her red face. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets casually, offering a smile. "I'll be here."

With a small wave, the female host left. Jack moved to gather his own things, but found himself suddenly on the floor with a heavy weight on his back.

"Jack! I'm so glad you're still here! Tama-chan told me to tell you that he wants to help you practice some more!"

Jack groaned at the pressure forcing air from his lungs, trying to lift himself up slightly. "H-Honey-se-senpai… p-please… get off!" he managed to wheeze.

"What was that? I couldn't understand yo-! Takashi put me down!"

Jack rolled over, gasping for air, and looked up. Mori was holding a flailing Honey over the spot that he'd been trapped by the bubbly blond. The taller teen offered Jack an apologetic smile before tucking Mitsukuni under his arm and marching away.

Confused, the American stood and dusted himself off. _Right, Tamaki was looking for me…_ Glancing around, he realized that Honey hadn't told him _where_ to meet the club president. He caught sight of the twins exiting the changing room and decided that they'd probably be his best bet.

"Hey Jack!" Hikaru smiled, finishing up the buttons on Kaoru's blazer for him.

"Great job today!" the younger twin added with a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Jack grinned. "Your skit seemed to kill, too. The girls at my table even asked me if I'd do one with you."

"Really?" the two exchanged a pair of devious smirks.

Jack didn't notice. "Yeah, well, it was more like a demand, now that I think about it…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to work you into one or two," Hikaru assured, Kaoru snickering beside him.

"Cool," Jack nodded, recalling why he'd approached the two in the first place. "So, have either of you seen Tamaki? Honey told me that he wanted to help me practice more."

The twins exchanged another look before replying in unison, "We thought he left."

Jack furrowed his brows. "What? When?"

"He left the changing room just before we went in and walked out with Kyōya and Renge," Hikaru elaborated.

"They usually discuss club things on Tuesdays," Kaoru supplied. "Profits so far, projected profits for the rest of the week, attendance, events… that sort of thing."

"If that's the case, then why'd he tell Honey to find me for him?"

The redheads shrugged. "Maybe he'll call you later?"

"If you really need help, we could be of assistance," Hikaru offered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jack chuckled, moving to pick up his bag. "Nah, I think I'll be fine. See you guys tomorrow!" He hefted the bag onto his shoulder. With a wave to the twins, he exited the room.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I could try to weave some intricate excuse for why this is so late, but it really wouldn't make a difference, would it? So, the truth: I started working on this chapter, got lazy, had a bit of writer's block, cured that writer's block by working on a new story for another fandom, (soon to be published), went to the midnight premiere of Avengers: Age of Ultron, and became reacquainted with the wonderful show/fandom, Gravity Falls!

Yup, my life is an insane roller coaster.

Anyway, I knew that I had to at least finish this chapter, so I buckled down, turned on some music, and pulled an all-nighter! (not recommended unless you're a trained professional, such as myself).

I'd like to take this time to remind you all to **_vote in the poll on my profile for who you want to see Jack end up with._**

Side Note: The Japanese Military of Defense (MOD) is composed of three branches: Ground Self-Defense Force (Rikujou Jieitai); Maritime Self-Defense Force (Kaijou Jieitai); and Air Self-Defense Force (Koukuu Jieitai). I couldn't find any pictures of their modern uniforms, so I sort of based them on American military uniforms. I'm sorry for any (probable) inaccuracies.

As always, thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! I know that I'm terrible at updating, so the fact that you all have stuck with me and continue to encourage me warms my heart! Thank you so much! x3

See you all (hopefully) soon! XOXO


End file.
